


A Captain's Thoughts

by Willow124



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, No Winter Soldier or Iron Man 3, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set roughly six months after Avengers and ignores both Iron Man 3 (which I have seen) and Winter Soldier (which I haven't at this point). It's a stream of consciousness story based solely on Steve. Sorry for the bad title and bad summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captain's Thoughts

            Seventy years, twenty-five thousand five hundred sixty-seven days, that’s how long I was in the ice. Fury assumed that I had been asleep the entire time, assumed based on the fact I was asleep when they found me that the ice shut down anything that wasn’t essential in order to keep me alive. Fury doesn’t understand that I was more confused over the changes that I saw in New York than surprised I had been asleep that long. I already knew how long the ice held me. Did he really think that a fake nurse and a recorded ballgame would fool me? I had spent seventy years counting the seconds, the minutes, and the hours just to stay sane. How can Fury expect me to trust that he knows what’s best for us when he can’t even look up how the serum functions? I know that there was a notebook that explained how it works. Howard wrote down everything in that thing, recorded everything for later study. Maybe his son has the notebook? If so, I need it back, need to give it to Bruce just in case I am seriously injured during a battle. I doubt that Tony will just give it to me, but considering his relationship with Howard, it’s possible that Tony may just want to get rid of it. I don’t know, but it can’t hurt to find out. Bruce may not be a normal doctor, but he’s the one I would trust to be mine simply because he doesn’t really trust SHIELD either… none of us do. Clint and Natasha may work for them without question, but I think they would choose us if they had to. It has been nearly six months since I woke up, five since the invasion. Tony let us all move into the tower that I had called an eyesore, even allowed us free reign to design our floors… and a large budget in which to do it. Thor had taken Loki home the day after the battle but had returned alone three days later (the Bifrost had been repaired). Tony made sure that everything in the tower could hold up to mine and Thor’s strength before letting us use anything (there were several items broken before he made that rule). Now, we all live here… except Thor, who only visits from time to time. He told us on his last visit that he would not be back for quite a while because his father wanted him to clean up the realms that fall under Asgard’s rule. Of the realms, Earth (Midgard) is the only one that Odin doesn’t have control over. We offered to go with him, to help him, but he told us no, that we had to stay here and protect our realm, just as he had to protect the realms that he would one day be ruling. He sees it as a duty even if he doesn’t feel like he fits in there anymore. He misses his girl, Jane. Tony offered to move her to New York for him, but Thor decided to be stubborn. I think Tony is going to have her move any way. It’s something he would do… I realize that now. Tony cares far more than he lets people see. To him, it is nothing to spend thousands of dollars on a new suit or pair of shoes, but the moment someone gives him an honest thank you, he deflects far more than his father ever did. We are, all of us, bad at taking gratitude, but he’s the worst. Back to the whole SHIELD thing… I think it’s time to leave them. Tony offered me a job (in his roundabout way that I had to get JARVIS to translate). He (according to JARVIS) said that he needed someone he trusted to do the artwork for his online commercials. JARVIS has been refusing to do it ever since Tony told him that Dum-E could do a better job, and Pepper refuses to have any part of it, said that he needs to have someone else do it because she’s too busy cleaning up his messes to do it herself. I might, but I’ll probably have to get help getting out of SHIELD… I know that they won’t let me go without a fight. Maybe it’s time to take Tony and Pepper up on their offer of help?


End file.
